Une nuit bien agitée
by Didi-Hiita
Summary: Naruto rentre d'entraînement. Quelqu'un vient le voir... Sasu-sama?... Yaoi lemon


Titre : Une nuit bien agitée

Auteure : Didinete (et oui, celle-là je l'ai écrite seule ! Hiita et moi, c'en est une autre, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre, ni elle non plus d'ailleurs )

Genre : Yaoi lemon ; NaruxSasu

Avertissement : Attention ! Âmes sensibles et contre les relations entre gars, s'abstenir !

Note de l'auteure : J'en ai eu l'idée pendant un cours de maths et les trois quarts ont été écrits au lycée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ah, et normalement y'a pas de fautes, mais je suis pas sûre (dur de lire qu'en c'est écrit le plus petit possible et en blanc pour éviter les regards indiscrets (rappelons que je suis en ce moment même en salle info pour écrire) !)

Une nuit bien agitée

Naruto rentra chez lui fatigué par l'entraînement de la journée. Jiraya l'avait une fois de plus poussé au bout de ses limites et cela l'avait épuisé. Il fila prendre sa douche, il méritait bien de se décrasser ! Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnette retentit. Il entoura sa taille de sa serviette et alla voir qui venait, et surtout pourquoi, vu l'heure qu'il était (presque 22h quand même !). Il aperçut, à son grand étonnement, Sasuke. Naruto sentit ses joues rosir d'un coup et essaya donc de se calmer avant d'ouvrir. Cependant Sasuke se fit plus insistant et le blond se décida à lui répondre. Il entrouvrit la porte et le beau brun y passa sa tête. Naruto comprit à son expression que le jeune Uchiwa était énervé. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier aperçut l'autre adolescent, il se calma. Il ouvrit entièrement la porte et entra. C'est seulement après avoir refermé qu'il vit le peu de vêtement couvrant son ami (en fait, une serviette, c'est pas un habit… --' mais tant pis !). Un semblant de sourire pointa sur ses lèvres mais s'effaça aussitôt. Pour Naruto, ce fut le plus grand sourire que Sasuke ne lui eût jamais fait.

- Je te dérange, peutêtre ? demanda le brun.

- Non, non ! T'inquiètes pas !

Mais, tu es en serviette… répliqua l'Uchiwa en se moquant un peu.

Naruto se surprit une nouvelle fois à rougir et se sentit de plus en plus bête face à son ami.

- Euh… Excuse moi… Vas-y, avance… Si… Si tu veux boire quoi que ce soit, sers-toi… J'arrive… Je… Je vais m'ha… m'habiller…

- D'accord.

Naruto partit vite fait dans sa chambre se vêtir. Il mit un certain temps à choisir ce qu'il allait mettre et lorsqu'il eût choisi, au moins cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il allait enlever sa serviette quand soudain, il sentit des mains douces retenir les siennes. Le blond se figea, le cœur battant, et frissonna de plaisir lorsque les bras de l'autre adolescent entourèrent sa taille. Les lèvres de Sasuke frôlèrent la peau de Naruto puis l'embrassèrent tendrement et doucement ans le cou. Ses baisers parcourèrent le visage du jeune blond, qui se tournait lentement, voulant profiter de chaque instant de peur que tout s'arrête. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, cela continuait et son désir et son amour prirent le dessus sur sa paralysie et sa timidité. Une fois face à lui, il prit vivement la bouche de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasuke, d'abord surpris, répondit vite à ce baiser avec autant d'envy (!!) que Naruto. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de celui qu'il aime et ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos de Sasuke, ayant glissé sous son tee-shirt. Soudain, pris d'un deuxième élan passionnel, le jeune blond enleva ce tee-shirt et effleura de ses doigts le torse musclé du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, encourageant Naruto à continuer. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt : il poussa gentiment Sasuke vers le lit, qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il recommença ses caresses, découvrant petit à petit les points sensibles de son ami, qui, de son côté, voyait sa respiration accélérer et se saccader. « Il se laisse faire ? » pensa Naruto de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de Sasuke, qui n'essayait pas de prendre le dessus, mais que le blond trouvait agréable. Il embrassa son ami ; il ne pouvait le laisser, se passer de lui. Puis, ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir le corps de son amant. Celui-ci se laissa petit à petit aller à son désir et commença à pousser de petits gémissements lorsque Naruto glissa ses mains dans son pantalon. Le blond décida donc de lui retirer sentant que le beau brun était quelque peu à l'étroit dedans. Le jeune Uchiwa se retrouva alors rapidement en boxer. Il attira Naruto contre son corps et l'embrasa à en perdre haleine. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Sasuke sourit à son ami et murmura quelques mots, ceux que le blond attendait depuis longtemps : « Je t'aime ». En disant cela, il enleva la serviette accrochée à la taille de son amant et se délecta de son corps musclé par les entraînements. Naruto, toujours à califourchon sur l'adolescent, fit glisser son boxer et jeta hors du lit. Après cela, il reprit son parcours de caresses sur le corps de Sasuke, descendant un peu plus à chaque instant. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors bientôt le sexe du jeune brun. Il le pris dans sa main et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient réguliers. Son amant poussait de grands soupirs emplis de plaisir. Voyant l'état euphorique de son partenaire, il baissa son visage, et prit le sexe de Sasuke entre ses lèvres. Il fit les mêmes mouvements qu'avec sa main précédemment mais avec plus d'intensité. Tout comme le jeune brun, sa respiration était saccadée, haletante. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient tout son corps. En voulant encore plus, il passa à l'étape suivante et inséra un, puis deux, puis trois doigts à l'intérieur de Sasuke, qui poussa quelques cris de douleur et de plaisir. Il les enleva ensuite pour entrer en lui et son amant laissa échapper un hurlement mais il supplia le jeune blond de continuer. Ce dernier obéit se retira pour pénétrer encore un plus le jeune Uchiwa. Il effectua ces mouvements réguliers plusieurs fois, mêlant ses soupirs à ceux de Sasuke, puis se libéra dans le corps de son ami. A bout de force, il s'allongea sur le beau brun et essaya de reprendre une respiration à peu presque normale. Mais Sasuke en voulait plus et plongea la tête du blond entre ses jambes, lui intimant une nouvelle fellation. Cette fois, il laissa son plaisir monter et finit par éjaculer dans la bouche de Naruto. Celui-ci remonta et embrassa fougueusement son amant sans avoir tout avalé. Leurs langues jouaient dans leurs bouches et leurs mains caressaient leurs corps. Enfin, épuisés, ils s'endormirent ensembles, l'un contre l'autre, enlacés tendrement. A ce moment là, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ils se réveillèrent vers midi et, ayant oublié qu'ils avaient un entraînement, ils durent se dépêcher de se préparer. Ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant et se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Naruto le soir même….

Fin !!

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez des reviews please !!


End file.
